BEHIND THE SCENES AGAIN
by Ang2QUE
Summary: Finally...back 2 Fanft. Took original BTS& RKO n forefront from the start. Tks & luv hope 2 C U all in my state 4 WM 30 next yr. The adventure begins again when RKO star in 12 Rounds 2 with Angelle, a girl who luck up 2 fall n 2 work 4 WWE follow the adventure & how Apex Predator makes a deal with his worst enemy & betrays his best friend 2 b top of the food chain as WWE Champ!
1. Chapter 1: How it all begins again

_The Original Concept for Behind the Scenes is sort of what Total Divas are doing before there was the idea of them. As the original..._

_We always get to see the action that goes on in the ring during proms-but this story adventure goes beyond gorilla position as the camera stops rolling in front, the crowd goes home and real lives blur and cross over work lines...lets pull back the curtains into the adventure begins...Behind the Scenes...Again..._

**Behind the Scenes: Chapter 1: How it all Begins**

I take a deep breath and slowly open my eyes a little to see the sun already shining thru the curtains. I glance over toward the alarm clock on the nitestand trying not to wake him up since he had me wrapped up in his arms. It showed a few minutes past 1 in the afternoon. I can hardly believe we slept this late, but when I think about it...yeah I could. We had traveled quite a bit these past several days. We took a flight out right after the SmackDown house show to Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. He was here to start shooting his movie and I was tagging along-well he ask me to and I had gladly accepted his invitation. It would be nice to be away from all the prying eyes at work, because his situation was still kinda complicated.

I wanted to go back to sleep but I knew it would make our nights and days switch up. He only had this week to be off because Monday was the actually start date of shooting for the movie. He would have a schedule of day/night shoots with sometimes it being all day/night. Though he was here mainly to do this movie, he wanted to make sure we would do things before we went back on the road with WWE. I squeezed his arm and whispered his name for him to wake up. He opened his eyes a little and close them right back.

"What time is it" he asked

"One-Thirty p.m." I answered.

"Wake me up later." he stated.

"Now you know if I let you sleep, you will be kicking yourself that you didn't get up earlier. And besides you will be up all nite and keep me up all nite complaining that I didn't stay up with you."

He laughs, "Well, I did have ideas that required us both being up all nite." He continues laughing with a smirk on his face as he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

"I can only imagine your plans." I said pretending to roll my eyes and couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, let's get up and tomorrow we'll feel so much better...no jet lag and be able to do some things." I said.

"I want to do a lot of some things right now with you if you let me."

I was still laughing as I rolled out of his arms and went turn on the shower in the bathroom. I looked in the mirror... my hair was all poofy from not putting it in a ponytail or something before bed. I didn't even take off all of my make-up before I just fell asleep watching some movie on T.V. I jumped in the shower, it felt so good just letting the water run all over my body. I didn't know if all the rooms had this nice big shower with a separate Jacuzzi tub but the studio had Apex in this great big suite and I planned to enjoy every single minute we were here. I felt a slight breeze from the door opening. I didn't have to open my eyes to know that he would come join me soon enough. I arch my back as he ran his fingertips along my spine. I open my golden amber eyes as I turn around and saw his blue-grey eyes. If we started in here we would never get out this room today-He wouldn't care either way. I gave him a knowing look as I handed him one of the little bottles of shampoo...I didn't have a chance to unpack anything yet so this will have to do for now. I grabbed a wash cloths and started washing his back as he finish washed his hair...he likes it when I do that. We finish showering, grab a big fluffy white towel to dry ourselves off before we put on the soft complimentary blue hotel robes. I'm glad we get to keep them because I think I would have tried to take it with me anyways. We had been to so many hotels these past years including here but not always are we able to get such a suite-usually the McMahon-Hemsley Family have the top floors all to themselves. Not at all to say that our rooms are the 5 & dime kind in any form or fashion. We did our usually routine before I pulled my now long-layered honey-auburn bronze hair into a simple ponytail before I flopped in the overstuffed sofa and grab my tablet, phone, and remote.

"Do you just want to get a bite at the hotel restaurant instead of heading out somewhere? We will be able to have a nice meal, maybe go to the Boardwalk before we get back." I said.

Apex replied, "Sounds good on dinner but maybe we could view a little of the city before we get back." I gave him a look knowing him sometimes a little meant all nite. "Just a little and we can come back and rest up and start fresh in the morning."

"O.K. I give" I responded.

I called the hotel restaurant to make sure if we needed a reservation and they said it just depends but tonight was one when we needed one. I asked them to put us down for 6. That would give us enough time to relax, dress and not rush. I checked for messages on my phone or tablet...none for now. I put everything to charge including his. Apex flopped down right beside me and in typical male fashion grabbed the remote. He channel surf until he settled on his best friend's movie, The Marine. I grab a few snacks from one of the two big baskets that was from the hotel and the studio just to tie us over until we get to dinner. Apex put his arm around my shoulders and I settle in to see John kick some guy thru a window. I usually make John laugh whenever I do see any of his movies but Apex made me promise-we are on a kinda vacation from everyone unless it is a work related emergency. Since John's divorce from JayCee, John has been to his own devices...I do assume Kristy was involve in some way but I couldn't get anything out of her for the life of me before we left. Either way, if John and Kristy was into each other I'd be happy. Kristy was a good friend of my for years and though I really thought him and JayCee would have made it, he was a good guy and deserve some happiness.

When I look up, The Marine was almost over I realize that I had fell asleep. I look over and Apex did the same. I leaned over and gave Apex a quick peck before I start to get ready for dinner. I had time so I unpack both of our bags as I got dress. I had decided on a solid white sweater dress with black knee-high heel boots and pair it with a short black leather jacket. I pulled Apex some black slacks and jacket and a simple white shirt and his black loafers. Vancouver wasn't too bad in the day with the sun out though I am use to their high up here being our low for me in the South at this time in the year. I finish up my make-up and grab my diamond chandelier earrings to put on. I woke up Apex so he could start getting dress. I grab my clutch purse to put my lipstick, hotel key, a few bills, credit card and when I grab the cell, Apex was like "NO!' I told him just in case, he insisted that if we need a phone someone would let us use one. He grab me into his arms for a real kiss before I put on my lipstick as always. It is so hard to not push him onto the bed and really show him my plans for the evening. I finish up and we walked out the door to the elevator right on time though it took a bit to get on the main floor. We had finish up our orders.

"Ce qu'il y aura autre chose, Monsieur?" The waiter asked.

"No!" Apex responded and gave me a look.

I smile and said, "Non, Merci."

I know he doesn't like to speak any other language than English. He thinks he sounds so bad and does whatever country that we are in a service by not butchering their native tongue. French came easy to me not being from the South but being from Louisiana, which our ancestors came from Nova Scotia and of course France.

It was still early when we finish our dinner, so we decided to head out to a popular niteclub. We only stood in line for a few minutes before we were waived to the V.I.P. Section. We were just handed our drinks when we heard the deejay say-"And we have in the house tonight...WWE Superstar Randy Orton! The crowd cheered as the deejay played Randy entrance song, a spotlight showed over our way and Apex/Randy stood up and waved.

Yes, I was with the World Wrestling Entertainment Superstar Randy Orton. My head was still thumping with club music as I punch in the access code to get to our floor. I had to jump into the shower to get the club sweat off and Randy jump in with me only to start kissing on my neck. He pulled me closer to him and into a deep kiss, picked me up dripping wet and headed to the bed. I barely had time to grab a towel to kinda dry off some before he put me onto the big king size bed. We hadn't been together like this in a week. After we climax, all we could do was wrap up into each other arms and fall fast asleep.

Please let me know how this new Behind the Scenes starts...completely done all over and really want to hear your feedback. If this is not the direction I should go in but I hope that this new fresh ideas will be much better than the original Behind the Scenes that I did a few years back. Thanks as always ...Ang


	2. Chapter 2: The Surprise Meeting

**Chapter 2: The Surprise Meeting**

-several days later...

I wake up as the sunlight hits me in the eyes and I notice that it's quiet in the room-too quiet. I roll over and realize that I am all alone in the bed. I see a note barely out of the corner of my eye written on the hotel stationery in Apex masculine hand script.

It read: _ Ang'.._

_ You look so peaceful I didn't want to make you._

_ Gone to the set. Call downstairs...have a few surprises in store for you..._

_ -xo R_

All I could do was smile this big silly grin as I stretch my whole body in the huge bed that I had all to myself. It takes me a few minutes before I remember to call downstairs to see what Apex had in store.

ring ring

" Bonjour. Je' me appelle Angelle. Je suis dans le Penthouse..." (Hi, My name is Angelle. I am in the Penthouse...) I pause not sure what to say next.

A male voice on the other end of the line said, "Oui, Oui Madamselle." (Yes, Yes Madame.) Moisour Orton instruction une liste de choses." (Mr. Orton left instructions of a list of things.)

I was dumbfounded-"Uhh..." my voice trails off. "Sir." I said in English.

"Ma'am." The guy replied back in English with a heavy French accent.

"I'm sorry my Francois is more Creole'/Cajun French dialect. What was the last statement."

"Ms. Angelle, Mr. Orton left instructions of several things but he said it is all up to you. He arranged for breakfast, booked a spa treatment, and have a car ready to take you to some boutique shops in the area."

"Thank you. Can you send up breakfast in 30 minutes?"

"Of course, Ms. Angelle. When you are ready for the Spa appointment just walk in. They have a list of services to choose from. Also the car is waiting to take you to any place you want. Mr. Orton made sure that we take care of your wishes."

"O.K." I said wondering how Apex came up with all of this because for the past several days we were together every minute by each others side.

Instead of taking a shower, I decided to take a soak in the bath to start this adventure. The tub seems to have so much room without Apex lanky body pressed up against me. Then again, Apex probably did that on purpose so that he could get busy in here . It was so funny Saturday afternoon when we got back from eating at Bishop's Bistro that I had a glass of champagne and when I sat on Apex lap, I slip down into the bubbles and almost swallowed a bit but never did I spilled a drop from my glass. We both laugh so hard until our sides hurt and out of breath but still had enough energy to partake in some afternoon delight pleasures of the flesh that lasted well into late in the evening. I was still reminiscing that I didn't hear the first few knocks on the hotel door. I hastily tied the belt around my waist of my robe, wrap a towel around my head and had just put a hair clip on the corners when the second round of knocking started.

"Be right there!" I shouted rushing to open the door I didn't check to see who it was sure of it being a hotel worker when not only was I shocked but speechless to see none other than the Billion Dollar Princess herself, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque (Hemsley) standing in doorway.

I hadn't seen much of Steph, even though she was my Boss, married to one of the top WWE Superstars in the company history, who was C.O.O. and Executive V.P. of Talent Relations and Live Events and the owner's daughter but in her own right Executive V.P. of Creative (Writing),which handled all programing from Pay-Per-Views to T.V along with Talent Management Bookings and Live Events. That meant all my work dealings with the Superstars and Divas had to approved and reviewed by her.

The last time I saw Stephanie was for Raw 1,000 Show when she slapped the sleaze, well almost slapped the sleaze, off of Paul Heyman to convince him to accept a match between Brock Lesner and her hubby, Triple H for this year's Survivor Series.

"Were you expecting someone?" Steph said in her straight forward and to the point attitude.

"Well...yes and no" I said trying to put words together that made any sense at all. Just then, we both heard the elevator chime and the doors open. We saw the hotel employee push a cart topped with a tray of covered dishes towards my room.

"Mrs. Levesque, would you like to come in and have a seat?" Not too sure on how to address her not being in a WWE work atmosphere. I step back to let her in and to grab a tip for him.

"Yes, I would and it is still Stephanie." she said as she walk in.

I gave the hotel employee his tip and told him to set up at the table before I flew to the bathroom to change into something more proper to get what I knew would be an azz chewing of some kind. You just don't have your Boss finds you in another employee room wearing a robe very often...well now that I think of it many people have been in this exact position in the WWE...just not me. I hurriedly did my bathroom routine in seconds, threw on jeans, light gray sweater with rhinestones and faux pearls on it, pulled my hair in a low pony tail, powdered my face before I open the door. I put on a bit of lip gloss and made sure my diamond studs were on as I heard the door slightly shut behind the hotel employee.

I walk over to the table to find coffee, juice, bacon, fruit, bagels and all the usually toppings I liked. "Would you like to join me, Stephanie? Did you have breakfast yet?" I said feeling still uneasy about what Steph might have to say of me being in Apex room.

"I'd take some coffee, if you don't mind." Steph responded.

"No, not at all." I replied as I poured her a cup. "You sure you don't want to join me, there is more than enough." I motion for her to serve herself if she'd like.

"I hadn't plan on this being a breakfast meeting." Steph said as she put some fruit on a plate.

"So you planned to have a meeting with me. Is everything at work O.K.? I know I have been out of the loop a few days but I left strict instructions so that every possible situation could be handled. I made sure of it so I could focus on WWE media events." My nerves was getting the best of me wondering when the shoe was gonna drop. Realizing that I had been in La La Land with Randy not looking at any phones, tablets or any form of communication unless it came from the hotel front desk.

As Stephanie was pouring herself some cream she started the conversation, "Angie, how things are with you and RKO?"

I almost choked on my juice that I was sipping, "What do you mean how things are with me and Ap..I mean Randy?" Trying to keep my voice as steady as possible.

"How is your working relationship with Randy among other things?" She asked.

"Randy and I working relationship is fine. We work well together no matter what the situation is from photo shoots, to live events and especially this movie promotion for 12 Rounds 2 and RKO as a WWE Superstar. Why is there a problem with that?"

"No, quite the opposite. Glad to hear that. Paul and I have gone over some plans that we believe to be a perfect opportunity for him and his future with the WWE. You know the history of Randy and my family thru the years. Most of it has been ...interesting to say the least were we all work together but don't like each other at times. We were wondering where you fit in all of this and how deep your involvement with him was."

"Involved? Randy and I are just friends...well close friends." I said trying to be as honest as I could possible be.

"Angie, we know that you and Randy are more than just friends at this point even though in the public eye no one knows yet what is going on with Randy's situation. We realize how complicated it can get and from your answer I take it you are in deep and getting deeper everyday. Make sure this is something you can handle because what We will propose to RKO will change his life drastically, not only in the coming months but next year as well. I remember how things were just a few years back when you first came into the company and the Cena/Orton feud that nearly blew their friendship to smithereens' and was hell for everyone around including you. " Stephanie stood up to leave. As she walk thru the door, she turned and said, " Don't say I didn't warn you. I know you are a different person from then no longer a Newbie, not a Veteran yet...you are gonna get caught up in the middle unless you decide is friendship more important than the Corporation you work for. And Angie...this conversation never happen."

I close the door behind her and whisper to myself, "I remember." I think back to how the whole situation got me and RKO together in the first place. It was a blessing and a curse but put a strain on everyone friendship for such a long time. It may have been one of the causes that push John/Jaycia marriage to its breaking point. I do remember what we all went thru and couldn't imagine going thru that again, much less going thru it with Randy and I relationship as it stands now. I never thought how quickly my life would get so complicated working for the WWE after all these years as well as being involve with the Apex Predator. I put on my boots, grab a jacket and decided to head out to the car. I really needed a massage but couldn't relax right now worrying what Stephanie just told me. I hopped in the car and told the driver just to drive for the moment hoping to clear my head. I just couldn't help but wonder what kind of opportunity Triple H and Stephanie had in mind that would change Randal life enough for her to personally fly all the way here and warn me about it. And Randal himself...him and Triple H have never been the best of buddies and most times hated one another. I don't think there would be enough gold in the world to make Randy change the way he felt about the McMahon-Hemsley family? Would there...?


End file.
